


Waiting for the Setting Sun

by lucdarling (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: ccbingo, Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton grows up and joins SHIELD. Phil Coulson doesn't know what he's in for. They make it work, after feelings develop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the Setting Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I took the literal interpretation of "making a mixtape" for my Clint/Coulson bingo card.

  


**1\. “Xylem & Phloem” Circus Contraption**  
Clint's childhood was unremarkable, except that he became the best marksman in the entire state of Iowa, maybe even the nation. He grew up surrounded by clowns and bearded ladies, he developed a sharp eye for looking beyond the veneer of first impressions. Clint Barton learned at an early age that there’s always more to the story than people say.

 **2\. “The Beast & Dragon, Adored” Spoon**  
At first sight, Phil Coulson found the new recruit to be annoying and mouthy. They had a job to do and feelings weren’t going to make it any easier. He wasn’t expecting to fall headfirst for the cocky smile and swagger that Clint Barton put on like armor.

_I got a feelin’ it don't come cheap  
I got a feelin’ oh and then it got to me  
It took its time a-working into my soul_  


**3\. “Carnival of Rust” Poets of the Fall**  
Clint kept himself apart from the other SHIELD agents because it made his job weigh a little less, not getting attached. He realized that his handler understood his smart-aleck references and while he was careful never to encourage the smart remarks, didn’t stop Clint from breaking radio silence. That was a sign in itself, there was hope for the future.

_All in the name of misbehavior and the things we don't need  
I lust for after no disaster can touch, touch us anymore  
And more than ever, I hope to never fall, where enough is not the same it was before_

**4\. “The Unwinding Cable Car” Anberlin**  
Phil noticed the reluctance Clint showed in putting down roots, even in his SHIELD-issued room. He saw the way the way blue eyes were distant when the team traded backslaps and congratulations. He promised himself he would find a way to show the marksman his worth.

_Backing away from the problem of pain you never had a home  
You've been misguided, you're hiding in shadows for so very long  
Don't you believe that you've been deceived that you're no better than...  
The hair in your eyes, it never disguised what you're really thinking of_  


**5\. “I Never Told You What I Do For A Living” My Chemical Romance**  
This job took its toll, it demanded a price. Clint shot arrows and on occasion bullets while Phil kept the records. They didn’t speak of it on their dates, over pasta and red wine; their hands were bloody enough and they didn’t need to bring it into the light.

_Another knife in my hands  
A stain that never comes off the sheets  
Clean me off, I'm so dirty babe  
The kind of dirty where the water never cleans off the clothes  
I keep a book of the names_  


**6\. “Black Fingernails, Red Wine” Eskimo Joe**  
Their relationship developed and the Director didn’t speak a word. Phil was glad that their higher command seemed to recognize it only made the both of them better at their jobs. He and Clint were a force to be reckoned with, in the hallways of SHIELD HQ or on the battlefield.

_Black fingernails, red wine  
I wanna make you, all mine  
A lot of people, underground  
You wanna get there  
You gotta go straight down, straight down_  


**7\. “Summertime” Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong**  
There was downtime, the endless waiting that came before orders. They found quiet places just to breathe, out of sight of the security cameras. They lent their strength to one another to get through the day.

_One of these mornings  
You’re going to rise up singing  
Then you’ll spread your wings  
And you’ll take to the sky_  


**8\. “Goodnite” Melody Gardot**  
Nightmares happened in their line of work, but they were always easier to deal with with someone beside you in the bed. Neither man talked about what they saw behind closed eyes but Clint would wrap his fingers around Phil’s wrist, thumb pressed against his pulsepoint. When Phil woke gasping for air, the younger man soothed him with his lips and a quiet melody until the sun rose or he fell asleep again.

_Close your eyes and just sleep tight  
I'll lie awake and watch you dream  
to be sure that all of your dreams are pure  
My dear, don't you worry 'bout a thing  
I'll be near to you all night  
and through the evening  
I'll be by your side_  


**9\. “American Pie” Jeremy Renner**  
They were captured together, isolated but not broken. Clint was dragged down the hall and he sung even though his throat was raw. He had faith that Phil could hear him, wherever he was.

_Now do you believe in rock and roll?  
Can music save your mortal soul?  
And can you teach me how to dance real slow?  
Well, I know that you're in love with him_  


**10.“Violet Hill” Coldplay**  
They recovered, rescue coming just in time, only to go back into the fray once more. It was what they knew how to do and that they would die doing it. Both men knew their duty to their country and what it entailed.

_I don't want to be a soldier...  
Bury me in honor  
When I'm dead and hit the ground_  


  



End file.
